Episode 50 (E2)
"I Love You" is the tenth and final episode of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two, and the last episode of the first arc. It is the 50th episode overall. It premiered on December 17, 2017. Synopsis "The battle concludes." Plot Smoke grenades from the Woodbury army scatter across the battlefield, not engulfing the place but making it harder to maintain bearings. Christopher hurries around, trying to find his way. Unaware of his surroundings, he puts the burning manor behind him and begins to shoot at a handful of walkers emerging from the smoke. They had arrived entirely unnoticed, and now the war was in full interrupt. As he continues to gun down several of the undead, he's suddenly stopped by someone. He looks down and locks eyes with Carlton. Relief floods over him. "Little bro, where've you been?! Uncle Brian is a psycho, we've gotta find the bus and get out of here!" Carlton looks behind Christopher and points over by the front of the manor. "Isn't that your girlfriend?" Christopher turns and sees Dawn slicing apart walkers with the sword he had given her. "You should go get her." Carlton says. "I know Dawn can handle herself." Christopher mutters. "You should go get her." Carlton repeats, saying nothing else. Christopher sighs. "Don't be creepy, Carlton..." He turns and runs for Dawn, who is continuing to slice the heads off of walkers with the sword. Dawn stabs one walker right in the temple, before pulling the sword out and stabbing one in the chest and slicing upwards. One grabs her shoulder and she swings around and slices. Only it isn't a walker. Christopher lets go of her shoulder and stumbles back, his throat coated in red from a massive gash. He stumbles back and falls on the ground twitching, choking on his own blood. "Fuck, no, Christopher...!" Dawn drops the sword as tears form in her eyes, realizing her mistake. Christopher reaches for her, trying to stop the blood from seeping out of his throat. Dawn kneels beside him, taking his hand. "I-I'm sorry, Christopher... I love you--" A gunshot rings out as a bullet suddenly strikes Christopher's skull. Shocked, Dawn looks up and sees Carlton standing a ways away, lowering his pistol. She grabs her sword and, filled with anger, runs towards him, ready to kill. Another gunshot rings out and hits her in the ankle. She collapses as Carlton runs away and the gunfire picks up again. She takes out her pistol and shoots at oncoming walkers, crawling over behind a barrel. Panting, she reloads her gun before someone approaches. She barely has time to look up before she is shot in the head. Brian lowers his pistol and checks his rounds. Three bullets left. However, before he can attempt to reload, he is caught in gunfire. He runs off around the corner of the manor. "We have to get out of here, this is a crazy ass war zone!" Joshua shouts. Angela looks around fearfully. "This wasn't meant for us, I have family fighting here! They could be dead. I don't even know...!" "Hey, hey, look. Fuck Woodbury, fuck this war." Joshua holds her by the shoulders. "Angela, I love you. We've been through so much. We just have to get out those gates and we can hide in the woods. And we'll be fine. We can get back to Woodbury." "R-Right, right..." Angela nods. "If... if you're sure about--" Joshua is suddenly shot in the head. Angela screams as his body collapses, and she runs for the burning manor to take shelter inside or behind it. Jane lowers her a rifle from behind the watchtower, looking at what she's done. "They... weren't even doing anything. What did I just do...?" "Turn around slowly." Jane hears the click of a gun. She places down her rifle with a gasp and begins to turn around. She locks eyes with Brian, having rounded the manor. However, the moment she does lock eyes, he pulls the trigger, shooting her in the head, killing her instantly. "I don't care anymore." He mutters. Two bullets left. He picks up the rifle and slings it over his shoulder, hurrying off. The manor is almost entirely engulfed in flames. Skylar watches from the bus. Alongside her on the bus are Amy, Dwight, Matthew, Zach, Mike, Stefan, and Carol. "Christ, where is everyone else...?" "Trace and his family are still out there." Amy says. "We need to find the rest of our people and help. Or we'll be fucked beyond belief." "Jake is still out there too, and Jean and Bridget are still in the basement of the manor..." Matthew mutters, tears in his eyes. "My home... it's... it's all g-gone..." "Matthew..." Dwight places a hand on his shoulder. "Look, our people can handle themselves." Zach says. "And I'm sorry but Jean and Bridget are goners." "Fuck you." Skylar spits. "How about care about somebody else for once? Stop putting your own agenda first." Zach shrugs. "I have to. We have to put ourselves first. We're not a group, we're people surviving." Stefan suddenly smacks him. "Fucking hell Zach, do you even hear yourself? We need to get out there and help our people! Our friends!" "I'm not risking my life just to find out everyone is dead!" Zach shouts. "Then you're a fucking coward." Stefan glares. "I'm going for them." "Me too." Skylar follows Stefan off the bus. Zach shakes his head. "They're gonna die..." "Stop being a pessimist." Carol orders, silencing the bus. Carlton and Badger duck behind another barrel. They avoid gunfire and pant, trying to regain their breath, so they can run to safety and escape the war unscathed. "There's walkers everywhere. This place is fucked." Carlton says. "Hold them off. We can make a run for it." "Nah, I don't feel like it." Badger replies quickly. "What?" Carlton eyes him. "I know you'll just shoot me so you can get away. And I'm not gonna do that. I'm not gonna let that happen. You won't catch me in a monologue." Badger shoots the boy in the foot, making him grunt and wince in pain, surprisingly not shouting. Walkers are crawling towards them, and Badger smirks as he stands up. "We had a deal...!" Carlton grunts. "Yep. One holds the walkers off." Badger runs off, leaving Carlton to try and fend off the walkers. "What the fuck?" Brian approaches some of his men on the side of the manor. They are standing around a grieving Pete, who is still kneeling by the corpse of Nick. "Why is he still breathing?" "Wasn't moving. He dropped his gun, so... we figured he's surrendering." One of the soldiers says. "Shut up." Brian approaches the crying Pete. The man looks up at Brian. "Please, dear God... just kill me." Brian places his pistol to Pete's head and fires a round into his skull, killing him. "I have one bullet left." Brian says to his men. "That little girl killed Christie. I'm not leaving until everyone here is dead, including her." "Sir... that's fucking morbid." "I don't--" Brian stops and pushes past the soldiers. "There they are!" Trace and Sarah run with Maria towards the bus, climbing the hill and running to the right to get to it. Out of breath, they glance at the burning manor. The roof is mostly destroyed. "C'mon. We gotta get... on the bus!" Trace pants, hurrying Sarah forward. "Trace, my... leg...!" She almost collapses. Trace picks her up and tries to help her on. Maria watches as she shoots some walkers coming towards them, before she spots the Governor running at the bottom of the hill. The man stops and glares, aiming his pistol. As the man fires, Maria shields them, taking a bullet to the back. Brian scoffs and scolds himself for missing with the last bullet. He tries to aim with the rifle but walkers surround him. He sprints off. Trace and Sarah turn and scream, kneeling down and trying to help Maria up. She coughs up blood but smiles at her children. "M-Mom, no! I won't let you die!" Trace shouts. "M-Mom, please... no! Please don't!" Sarah starts to cry. "It's okay, i-it's okay. G-Get on the bus." Maria smiles sadly. "I love you." And with that, she collapses before them. Her body ceases movement, and Trace understands she has died. "S-Someone help Sarah onto the bus..." Trace mutters. Sarah cries as Carol pulls her inside. Trace wipes away tears as she shoots his mother in the head to prevent her from reanimating. He gets on the bus and looks around. "W-Wait, we're missing people. Where are they?" Nobody responds. Jake stares at the burning manor. He hears shouting and looks over to Madela. But the woman has vanished. Meanwhile, Madela finds herself swarmed by walkers. Unable to get to the bus, she retreats south to reach the forest. But the moment she enters, a man holds her at gunpoint. "Who are you? Are you with them?" Madela eyes him. "I'm a friend of the manor, yes. I can't get to the bus to escape. But I guess Woodbury has caught me now, haven't they?" The man lowers his gun. "I'm... Allen." "Oh? Are you the Allen they talk about so much?" "How can you be so calm during--" A gunshot erupts. Madela ducks and Allen dodges as he aims and shoots at oncoming soldiers. "Forget the chitchat, c'mon! We gotta get away before we die!" Madela shoots at the Woodbury soldiers before she and Allen vanish into the woods. "I-I can't do this." Jake stumbles back and shivers as he collapses against the wall, sitting on the floor of the tower platform. Ethan stops shooting and kneels by Jake. "Hey, bud, c'mon! We have to fight, or we'll die!" "But WHY keep fighting, WHY can't we just RUN and LEAVE WITH OUR FRIENDS!?" Jake shouts, breathing picking up. "I... I just got you back... I-I just got you back, my best friend... and I'm n-not losing you. N-Not again..." Ethan stares at him. He swallows and grips his shoulders, standing him up. They lock eyes. "I'm sorry." He begins. "I've neglected you. I've neglected you after we just reunited and... and I get that. You've probably been in so much pain over all this stress. And I did nothing to help... "... even before the outbreak, I promised I'd always be there for you. I'd be by your side, I'd help you, you'd help me. And I've failed. I've been a horrible best friend to you. And now I forced the position of leader on you, and we lost our homes... our families and friends... and in the middle of it, I've failed to help you." "... E-Ethan..." Jake mutters. "No, Jake, please... this... I'm sorry." He hugs him before pulling back. "I... I promise. You'll never lose me. I'll always be with you from here until the end. We're in it together. As best friends should be." Jake's panicking ceases as he stares into Ethan's eyes. "I love you." And a bullet suddenly passes through Jake's temple before Ethan can even respond. The younger teen collapses onto the stone platform, blood oozing from the hole in his head. Ethan's breathing picks up. He looks around before dropping to Jake's side. "Jake. Ha. Funny. Get up. Get up now." He orders, shaking the boy. "J-Jake, come the f-fuck on. Get up. Get up. GET UP." Jake's eyes are closed and his face is no longer tense. The bullet has gone straight through. "N-No, stop sleeping... g-get up, g-get UP...!" Ethan stops shaking and collapses, crying. Jake is dead. After a moment, he hears another gunshot and jumps up. Looking over, he sees the man who killed his best friend. Brian. Holding a rifle. Ethan dodges another bullet and grabs an assault rifle. He stares at Jake's deceased body before angrily sprinting down the steps of the tower. Brian is long gone by the time he reaches the bottom, but Ethan doesn't realize this. He screams in anger as he unloads on a group of soldiers and walkers. One nearby walker attempts to tackle him, but he pushes it down and repeatedly stabs it in the head. Stefan and Skylar reach him and pull him off. He thrashes away and tries to keep stabbing, but he collapses to the ground crying. "Ethan, get up, we have to go! We have to get out of here!" Stefan screams. "Ethan, what... what happened, where's Jake?!" Skylar asks frantically. Ethan looks up, still crying. "He's dead." The two don't say anything. Ethan pulls himself up and slowly walks with them to the bus. The walkers have overtaken the manor. The soldiers are dead. The war is over. The ringing in everyone's ears subsides as the remaining survivors pile into the bus. The sun starts to set. They drive off into the horizon. Ethan stares out the back window, still crying silently. "Goodbye Jake..." He mutters. "I love you, too." Deaths *Christopher Armando *Dawn *Joshua *Jane *Peter Owens *Maria Oxford *Jacob Barley *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Several unnamed Stable soldiers. Trivia *Last appearance of Christopher Armando. *Last appearance of Dawn. **Dawn is the 17th main character to die. *Last appearance of Joshua. *Last appearance of Jane. **Jane is the 18th main character to die. *Last appearance of Nicholas Owens (Corpse) **Despite appearing as a corpse, Nicholas went uncredited. *Last appearance of Peter Owens. **Peter is the 19th main character to die. *Last appearance of Maria Oxford. **Maria is the 20th main character to die. *Last appearance of Jacob Barley. **Jacob is the 21st main character to die. *Last appearance of Westchester Manor. *This episode has the most main character deaths in a single episode to date, with a grand total of five. This tops the previous record, which was four main character deaths in Episode 49 alone. Category:Episodes Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Season Finale Category:Arc Finale